


"Oh no, don't say it's true..."

by caitastrophe8499



Series: Lost in Streams of Sound [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, If I have to tell you one more time..., Keep Quiet and Pay Attention, References to David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Series Title: Lost in Streams of SoundLyrics from “Ashes to Ashes,” by David Bowie.Rip is trying to give the Legends a lesson, but no one is paying attention. Pre-Relationship, but Post-Flirtation, as it should be.





	"Oh no, don't say it's true..."

Sara rolled her neck on her shoulders, trying to pay attention to Rip’s digitally attended lecture. Though she hated the idea of working with Rip’s new Time Bureau, she had to admit that the Legends had mildly cocked things up, and maybe they needed to put in a little more effort.

Despite the thought, it wasn’t looking very promising.

Around the room ranged the team - Amaya and Nate in the pair of seats to the right, whispered and giggling like teenagers. Zari and Mick zoning out to the left, passing a box of cookies back and forth and getting crumbs all over her floor. Ray was across the console, his expression rapt with interest as he took down page after page of notes. Next to him, looking more than a little put out, Leonard was draped over the seat, one leg hanging off the side as he glared into Rip’s projected visage.

Sara was leaning on the captain’s chair, too worked up to sit. She shifted her weight to her other hip and rubbed the back of her neck. They’d messed up the last mission, rather spectacularly. Though she didn’t expect that the Time Bureau’s methods would hold much sway, sitting through this would grant them one of those nifty bracelets, and she could think of a whole host of opportunities to use it. Besides, they were the Legends. They were here first, and she hated coming in second to a group of stuffed suits like the Bureau.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, the vibration on the lowest setting. Sara slid it out and glanced at the message, an unfamiliar number popping up.

**I thought Rip’s lectures were torture before. This is much worse.**

Sara frowned, looking up. Amaya and Nate’s hands were preoccupied, Mick and Zari were now opening up a tub of frosting - since when could Gideon do sugar? - and graham crackers, and Ray was still writing-

She caught Leonard’s eyes as he arched a brow, his phone in his hands. She grinned and responded.

_ How did you get my number? _

**Gideon knows all.**

Sara couldn’t argue with that. She saved Leonard’s number in her phone and by the time she’d created the contact, another message came through.

**So, when are we gonna ditch the video and have some fun?**

It was tempting, but:  _ We aren’t. We’re staying. _

**Oh no, don’t say it’s true…Lance, have you gone straight without me around?**

_ First of all, I’ll never go straight. Secondly, it’s important. _

The beginning of her message got a smothered chuckle. Then, **Why?**

_ We messed up. _

**Thought that was our thing, messing up history for the better. Why do you care now?**

Sara stared at it for a moment, her eyes dragging back up to Rip’s monotonous voice, but looking beyond the projection to see Leonard watching her, obviously not paying any attention to the lecture.

His return had been followed by several significant changes in the crew, but he’d found his footing among the Legends easily. He and Mick were just as close as before, but not as exclusive. Sara found Mick hanging around Ray and Zari as often as she saw him with Leonard. And Leonard was more often found with her than Mick. Not that she minded.

_ I’m the captain. I can’t mess around anymore. _

She caught his frown, but forced herself to pay attention to Rip’s lecture. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored for a time. Eventually, her eyes drifted past Rip to find Leonard staring directly at her, paying no attention to the lecture and clearly waiting for her to read the text. Suppressing another smile, she glanced at the message.

**Never thought you’d take Rip as a role model.**

_ I am not! _

**Let’s go to the tape.**

Ugh. Good point.  _ I’m tired of the Time Bureau showing us up. I hate losing to them. _

**Ah, so this is all about beating them.**

_ And saving the universe and all of time and space. _

**A distant second. I’m on board now.**

By the time she finished reading the text, Leonard had sat up in his chair slightly. His eyes darted between Ray’s notes and Rip’s lecture.

“Oh, Rip,” Leonard said, after a minute, his smirk already solidly in place.

Rip’s voice stuttered to a stop and he addressed Leonard directly, only the faintest sound of a sigh. “Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Your whole premise is based off of a flawed system,” Leonard said.

Mick nudged Zari, who blinked and refocused on the group. Amaya and Nate’s whispers stopped, and Ray turned to Leonard with a frown. “No, it isn’t.”

“I’m inclined to agree with Mr. Palmer,” Rip said. “The system is fine.”

“Your system falls apart with the slightest complication. The rating of ten for aberrations is oversimplified,” Leonard challenged, rising to his feet.

“It is not,” Rip retorted.

Sara grinned, recognizing that irritated tone.

“Then what’s the procedure for an aberration of eleven?” Leonard questioned.

“There has never been an eleven-”

“Since when do you deal in absolutes, former Time Master?” he challenged.

“If there were to be an eleven, we would deal with it professionally, going through the proper channels-”

Leonard crossed his arms. “And getting so bogged down in bureaucracy that the aberration would solidify and you wouldn’t know the difference.”

Rip’s jaw worked for a few moments, but no sound came out. He finally turned to Sara, “Miss Lance-”

“Captain,” corrected Mick., his growl the first sound from him other than crunching.

“ _ Captain _ Lance, need I remind you? The Legends have proven, time and time again, that they are not professional enough, that they are not trained enough, and that they are not responsible enough to-”

Sara tuned out Rip for a moment, glancing around at her crew. Her crew. Mick, who had bonded and grown so much with his teammates. Ray, who had finally found the family he’d been searching for. Amaya, who’d found a new way of working through the past. Zari, who’d forgiven herself and used her skills to help people. Nate, who got to know his family and live his dream. Leonard, who’d returned after dying a hero and continued to try and save everything.

She looked at them and saw Legends.

“Yeah,” Sara said, interrupting whatever else Rip was saying, “about that. You’re wrong. We’re happy to work with you on occasion, but we’re doing just fine on our own.”

“Captain Lance, you will need our help.”

“Probably. But when we want it, we’ll ask,” Sara said. “Until then, I think we’re good.”

Her crew smiled, nudging one another and nodding along.

“I see,” Rip said. “Whatever you prefer. Feel free to call upon us when you need assistance.”

“Will do. By the way, Rip,” Sara said, as he was about to end the connection.

“Yes?”

“You feel free to call us when you hit that eleven,” she added.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” As he terminated the connection, there was the hint of a smile on Rip’s face. 

Sara looked around at her crew, who were all eyeing her with interest. “Go on, then,” she said, waving them away.

Leonard waited a little longer than the others, a smile on his face as he looked at her. Then, with a slow nod, he said, “Captain,” and left.

* * *

It wasn’t until much, much later, when Sara was alone at the helm and the rest of her crew had long gone off to bed, that she thought to pull out her phone and type a quick message.

_ Thanks for today, crook. _

The reply came almost instantly. **Anything for you, assassin.**

She smiled,  _ Careful. I might take you up on “anything.” _

**I sincerely hope you do.**

It was so tempting. It truly was, but they had a ways to go, yet.  _ Maybe soon. Goodnight, Len. _

**I'll be waiting. Goodnight, Sara.**


End file.
